


Без названия

by Maru_Kusanagi



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi/pseuds/Maru_Kusanagi





	Без названия

Влажная кожа, плавное скольжение внутрь, осторожные толчки.  
‒ Хорош нежничать.  
Голос Джудала ровный и едкий, горьким потом проникающий в невидимые ранки. Хакурю хмурится, прячет лицо в растрёпанных чёрных волосах.  
‒ Не хочу навредить. ‒ Его дыхание сбито, хрипотца выдаёт волнение, несмотря на то, что это далеко не первый их раз.  
Джудал коротко хохочет ‒ Хакурю не столько слышит его, сколько ощущает вибрацию, и замирает, пережидая. Прохладные ладони заскользили вниз по рёбрам, обхватили ягодицы, заставив толкнуться глубже. Брань застряла в глотке, наружу вырвался только сдавленный полувскрик.  
‒ Вот так, ‒ теперь слова Джудала сочатся отравленным мёдом по венам, собираясь внизу живота стыдным наслаждением. ‒ Давай же, ну.  
Но он не может так. Страшно причинить боль, страшно снова увидеть на его лице муку. В голове шумит кровь, но градус возбуждения стремительно падает, подчинённый этим страхом. Хакурю подаётся назад, выходя.  
‒ Эй, какого?! ‒ длинные пальцы с острыми ногтями впиваются в бёдра, Джудал притягивает его назад, на себя, в себя. Шалые, с расширенными зрачками глаза впиваются цепким взглядом, вот-вот вытащат наружу то, что давно пожирает Хакурю изнутри.  
Он монстр. И дело вовсе не в искусственной руке, а в самой душе Хакурю. Он знает это, но никогда ещё не признавался даже самому себе.  
‒ Хакурю. Посмотри на меня.  
Хакурю нехотя слушается. Ситуация донельзя глупая, ему неловко и странно, возбуждение пропадает, а он до сих пор внутри. На лбу и над верхней губой у Джудала собрались мелкие капельки пота, Хакурю неуместно хочет попробовать их на вкус.  
‒ Какая ещё херня у тебя сейчас в голове?  
‒ Может, я хотя бы слезу? ‒ слабо огрызается Хакурю, делая попытку высвободиться из подобия объятий.  
Джудал кривит губы, молчит. Ждёт.  
‒ Я же сказал: не хочу навредить, ‒ нехотя отвечает Хакурю, потому что промолчать сейчас будет ещё более глупо, чем озвучить свои мысли.  
‒ Не навредишь.  
‒ Но вдруг…  
‒ Трус.  
Как пощёчина. Хакурю вздрагивает всем телом, чувствуя, как Джудал сжимается вокруг его плоти, не давая выскользнуть.  
‒ Я не…  
‒ Ещё какой.  
‒ Замолчи.  
Незаметное покачивание бёдрами и кончик пальца, поглаживающий вдоль ложбинки.  
‒ Вот поэтому ты всего лишь четвёртый, а Коэн ‒ первый.  
‒ Замолчи, я сказал.  
Движения становятся резче, чаще.  
‒ Он и брал меня всегда жёстко, сильно. Доводил до пика, не прикасаясь к…  
‒ Заткнись!  
Грубые толчки, запрокинутая голова и острый кадык, который Хакурю прихватывает зубами. Гортанны стоны, палец на фалангу внутри и в том же рваном ритме. Левая рука, прорвавшая циновку, соль во рту и на щеках, вскрик ‒ и звон и лёгкость во всём теле.  
Распластавшись на Джудале, Хакурю рассматривает быстро темнеющий след от зубов на его шее.  
‒ Не вздумай извиняться.  
Правой рукой Джудал лениво перебирает прорванные волокна циновки, соединяя их и восстанавливая.  
На каждого монстра найдётся дрессировщик.


End file.
